


鬼屋趣事

by TaibeiSleep



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaibeiSleep/pseuds/TaibeiSleep
Summary: “嘘，别被听到了。”





	鬼屋趣事

焉栩嘉被压在毛躁潮湿的墙面上时并不舒服，尤其是还在一片漆黑中，甚至都无从得知在身后上下其手还借机抓了把自己屁股的到底是哪个混蛋。

焉栩嘉咬牙切齿，心里想等下出去一定要把那个混蛋千刀万剐。

本来前几天听说要来游乐场焉栩嘉心里就隐隐不安，果不其然，既要坐过山车又要进鬼屋。焉栩嘉暗暗翻了个白眼，心里想着你不如直接杀了我来得痛快。

刚开始还风平浪静，焉栩嘉还悠闲的和姚琛玩金鸡独立推手的游戏，笑得花枝乱颤的。还帮赵磊拿着他的小癞蛤蟆，又接过赵磊的手机嘚瑟的转了几个圈，然后发现自己的羊和小癞蛤蟆的线缠一起了。夏之光还好奇的研究焉栩嘉的新手机，比对着和自己的有什么区别。坐激流勇进的时候还跟着赵让坐在了第一排，两个人手挽着手的笑个不停，才有个忙内的样子。

其实跳楼机的时候焉栩嘉心就跳的厉害，坐在上面紧紧抓着安全杠，偏头对上赵让的视线勉强的扯出一个笑容。路过过山车牌子就被吓得不轻，条件反射的抱臂往一旁的赵磊身后躲，即使很快反应过来在录像，想着也是没能逃过四面八方的视线。

“我就不进去了吧？”

焉栩嘉有点自暴自弃，想着面子哪有命重要，在摄像导演组织分组进入鬼屋的时候，焉栩嘉默默在赵让身后举起了手，另一只手握拳抵在鼻尖假装咳了咳，掩饰尴尬。

虽然想到会被驳回，但是真正进入鬼屋的时候，焉栩嘉还是真切的感到背后一凉，抱着臂搓了搓自己的胳膊。

最后一个人进入之后，鬼屋门口的帘子被放下，最后一丝光亮消失，整个幽闭的空间仅仅泛着微弱绿光，耳边传来滴答滴答的水滴声，啪嗒一下又一下的撞击着不知道是石头还是地面。

焉栩嘉小步往前挪着，提着一颗心咽了咽口水，想起刘也应该就在前面不远处，伸手抓了抓，却抓了个空，也不知道是心理作用还是什么，他感觉离前面的脚步声越来越远了。

猝不及防冰凉的触感就攀上了脚踝，幸好焉栩嘉有穿长袜子的习惯，但这并不影响他被吓得够呛，猛的缩回脚就弹了起来，撞到湿润的墙壁摸了一手潮湿，又不愿意往白衣服上擦，皱着小脸大着胆子往前小跑了几步，却又被突然从天花板掉落的人头吓得差点叫出声。

本能的踉跄着后退了两步，撞进了不知道是谁的怀里。

然后还没站稳就被扯着压在了墙上。

焉栩嘉完全不记得和自己一组的有谁，除了一起进来的刘也，因为分组的时候他还想着如何让自己看起来胆子很大。

焉栩嘉只能勉强用手撑着潮湿墙壁，被温热手掌环着腰，又被玩弄着屁股，对方还曲膝抬起挤进他股间分开双腿，隔着白色运动裤摩挲着敏感的身下。

焉栩嘉黑暗中失去了视线，其他感官更是敏感，甚至能清晰的感受到对方纤长的手指卡进股缝，隔着布料摩擦，还过分的想往里刺戳。

焉栩嘉红透了耳根，咬着下唇胸口起伏着轻喘着气，他恨极了自己这幅敏感到极致的身体，只是一些耍流氓的小挑逗，就能让他下身抬了头。

对方似乎还不满足于此，指尖挑开衣摆顺着小腹往上滑，细密的瘙痒过后胸前突起被掐住，突然的刺激没忍住轻咛出声，回荡在密闭空间里惹红了脸，又软了腰往前跌，却被有力的捞了回来，屁股撞上了身后人炙热的小帐篷，本能的往回缩想要逃离，却被按着腰不能动弹。

宽松的运动裤轻易被扯下，连带着内裤一起卡在被膝盖分开的大腿上，凉飕飕的感觉抚过暴露在空气中的圆润屁股，下一秒就被温热的掌心覆住揉捏，颤巍巍的都有点站不稳，靠墙支撑着整个身子的手都有些抖。

敏感的乳尖不过被掐按了几下就挺立了起来，还传来了夹杂着快感的痛意。胸前作乱的手没停留多久，指尖缓慢的滑过喉结还故意挠了挠，趁焉栩嘉喘着气的时候探手伸进了两根手指，纤长的手指仿佛顺着就能顶到喉咙，但没有。他只是在焉栩嘉湿热口腔里看似胡乱搅动，实际上指尖按着乱动的舌根又捞了起来带着软舌搅动，湿润包裹手指，抽离口腔的时候还带着牵连的银丝，色情的滴落在地上。

紧致的隐秘地带被湿润的指尖挤入，却在刚触碰到穴口的时候就受到了不小的阻碍，还混杂着回荡在幽闭空间里的甜腻低吟。身后的人几乎不可见的皱了皱眉，轻轻“啧”了一声似乎有点不太耐烦，不过也没急着往里挤，反倒是退出去了。

焉栩嘉手指都蜷缩起来扒着墙面，总觉得这个声音很耳熟，结果还没来得及松口气，就被准确探到前面握住脆弱的手吓噤了声。

挺立的下身被人握在手中撸动，由于贴的实在是太近了，裸露的身后抵着火热，双重刺激惹得敏感的焉栩嘉喘着气，根本无暇顾及是否会被别人听到。那人似乎对他的身体十分熟悉，空闲的手顺着就攀到了乳尖，轻捏了几下绕着乳晕打着圈，又把突起往里摁，指尖掐了把自己重新顶出来的挺立。焉栩嘉软着腰站不稳，堪堪将大部分重量倚靠着那人的手臂，甜腻呻吟都断断续续的，身后那人倒是很受用，更是用心的服务起他的前端。

喷射出来的白浊稳稳被那人接了一手，只有些许溅到了墙面，焉栩嘉高潮之后胸口起伏喘着气，还没缓过来就被身后的异样弄得噤了声。那人指尖裹着还温热着的液体终究是突破了紧致的穴口，长驱直入一送到底。对方的手指很长，顶到的地方也在比较深的地方，还没等焉栩嘉适应，他就坏心思的指尖微屈挠痒似的抠挖着深处。

焉栩嘉被弄得疼得龇牙咧嘴，却又羞愧的发现自己身体的异样感觉，刚被打开的穴口紧紧吸着那人的手指，像是舍不得他出去似的，不过被顶到深处的时候确实足矣爽的长呼一口气，轻挠只会让后穴吸的更紧。

对方好像本来就是恶作剧而已，伸直手指之后拍了拍他的屁股又捏了把，第二根手指紧接着挤进去了，两根手指纠缠着把后穴开拓的更开，甚至还过分的分开两指让阴冷的风都窜进温热的后穴。

焉栩嘉打了个颤。

炙热的东西抵在还没合上的穴口时，焉栩嘉被那人揽着腰往他身上贴，支撑在墙上的手都不用使太大力，但反而有些失重的不安。那人轻笑了声，牙尖厮磨着咬上焉栩嘉柔软的耳垂，舔过那颗在中心位置的痣。

“嘘，别被听到了。”

是翟潇闻。

焉栩嘉还没来得及暗骂，就被顶开穴口送进来顶端，虽然刚刚扩张过了，但是紧致的内壁很容易又黏合回去，不过是进入了一半，翟潇闻就被夹的难受，焉栩嘉也疼得够呛，暗暗翻了个白眼故意用力夹了下肿胀阴茎。

翟潇闻差点就被夹的缴械，倒吸了一口凉气挑了挑眉，温热的掌心覆盖上焉栩嘉柔软挺翘的臀瓣，拍了下揉着就往外扒，身下胯往前一顶，混杂着水声就顶到了最深处，爽的他不禁长呼了一口气。

焉栩嘉就没这么舒服了，臀瓣被扒开仿佛在被羞辱，快感却酥酥麻麻地爬上心尖，咬着下唇心想一定要让翟潇闻好看，结果这个想法都没在脑海中出现完整，就被一下顶开了后穴，紧致内壁紧紧包裹着硕大，上齿失了力松开下唇，甜腻呻吟高亢了一个调倾泻而出，恍惚间还有不短的回音。

焉栩嘉被翟潇闻揽着腰抱在怀里操干，双手虚扶着墙面被顶得够呛，勉强想伸手抵住他小腹让他慢一点，却还没触到就被翟潇闻抓住了手腕，指尖轻易的就穿过指缝就扣住覆在焉栩嘉自己的小腹上。

焉栩嘉满面潮红，情欲中总会是与平时的冷静稳重差别较大，被顶得委屈了就想到自己还给翟潇闻加油打气，结果被现在这样对待，哼哼唧唧的不想引起翟潇闻注意都难。

翟潇闻抽出阴茎抱着焉栩嘉翻了个面，挤进他双腿之间又顺利的插进了紧致的后穴，抬手拉着他胳膊让他环着自己脖颈，一手托着他柔软挺翘的屁股，下身也不停歇，挺着胯往里抽送，顶得焉栩嘉一颤一颤的，连带着甜腻呻吟都带了一丝别样的味道。另一手覆住他后颈，凑过去蹭了蹭他下颚，又蹭了蹭他鼻尖，咬了口他鼻尖没等他叫出声，就俯身堵住了甜腻声响。

焉栩嘉因为激流勇进打湿的发丝好不容易弄了个半干，又因为此时幽闭空间内的隐秘情事而有些粘腻的粘在前额。

翟潇闻今天的发型让他看起来像个卷毛狗，咧嘴笑的时候更是无害，谁能想到他现在正托着焉栩嘉的屁股抽插，还不忘勾着舌尖和焉栩嘉接吻。

被射了个满的焉栩嘉才反应过来翟潇闻套都没戴，愣了一下才要伸手去敲翟潇闻还埋在自己颈窝里乱蹭的头，却被笑嘻嘻的翟潇闻握住拳头捏在掌心。

“不好意思啦嘉嘉，今天出门急没带套也没带肛塞，纸巾刚刚也在吃冰淇淋的时候用完了。”

焉栩嘉翻了个白眼，倒是好奇翟潇闻还能说出什么混蛋话。

“只好委屈你一下咯。”

翟潇闻抽出来的时候焉栩嘉穴口习惯性一紧，却还是躲不过白浊被带出的命运，大腿内侧粘腻腻的感受真的很差劲，焉栩嘉皱着眉想去摸口袋的纸巾，却被翟潇闻先一步往刚闭合的穴口轻易塞进了小东西。

“你……”

“嘉嘉不要担心，这个跳蛋是手机可以控制的，不会自己突然动的。”

翟潇闻笑眯了眼还咧着嘴露出牙齿，活像个等待被顺毛的卷毛犬，手上却拿着手机在焉栩嘉面前摇了摇，才伸手拍了拍焉栩嘉挺翘的屁股凑过去咬着他耳垂压低声音。

“乖乖夹紧哦。”

出了鬼屋之后焉栩嘉脚步都有些虚，翟潇闻紧随其后的凑上来从背后搂住焉栩嘉的肩，真像个好哥哥似的安慰他。

焉栩嘉心里翻了个白眼，抬手拉着他胳膊就想挣脱，结果翟潇闻笑得更开心了，拿着手机就在焉栩嘉眼前晃了下。

……

焉栩嘉索性破罐子破摔，往后仰着赖在翟潇闻身上，旁人看了只觉得是焉栩嘉进了鬼屋被吓得不轻，实际……只有他们自己知道了。


End file.
